1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to simulated fireplaces and particularly to gas fireplaces. The invention provides a sound generation system for use with gas fireplaces, which produces sound effects of burning wood logs.
2. Background Information
Fireplaces have existed for several centuries. The original purpose of a fireplace was to provide heat for a living space. In modern times, in addition to heat, fireplaces are valued for the soothing ambiance they provide, derived from their appearance and the "crackle" sound generated by burning wood. In the past five years, due to added cleanliness, improved heating efficiency and environmental restrictions on air pollution, gas fireplaces have grown in popularity. Today, 90% of all fireplaces sold are gas, not wood burning. The term gas fireplace as used herein is intended to encompass both natural gas as well as propane fueled units.
One of the major complaints from owners of gas fireplaces is the lack of ambiance due to the absence of the "crackle" sound of burning wood. The burning of natural gas or propane is almost completely silent. Insofar as is known, no apparatus has been used or proposed for this problem. There is a need for a device, useable with a gas fireplace, which produces the sound of a wood burning fireplace.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device, useable with a gas fireplace, which produces the sound of a wood burning fireplace. It is a further object of this invention to provide a device which is inexpensive and simple to produce, install and use, which is reliable, and which is safe.